happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
Mumble-Penguin.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet all the unique and wonderful characters from the HF Universe Emperor-Land.jpg|Locations|link=Category:Locations|linktext=Learn more about the various locations of the Happy Feet world! happy-feet-ii-poster.jpg|Fan-Fictions|link=Category:Fan-Fictions|linktext=Instead of reading people's FF, you can create your own HF fan-fiction by making a new page Beachmaster-vs-Mumble-and-kids-sm.jpg|How Many FS Do We|link=Category:Fanon Stuff|linktext=Have?, Check out this category with a LOT of Fanon Stuff we have over the years ---- Welcome to the Happy Feet Fanon Wiki and this is where you can add fanon work like your characters, locations, games, and much more. You can also make fan-fictions and spin-offs like the original series, Erik and his friends, The Mighty Sven, The Five Amigos, Bill and Will, one of your fanon characters, and much more. Crossover stories are allowed on this wiki and plus, real info (like characters, locations, songs from artists, food, and items) is included! We are currently editing over feathers, and files, And YOU CAN HELP!. Before you start editing, be sure to check out this ad to tell you some information about this and read our rules first before you make fanon stuff. Want to adopt a page? Check out the abandoned content. ---- *Please do not make articles that has something to do with any merchandise related to Happy Feet (except for the characters and locations). *Do not steal characters or fan art to any of the users because, you will be blocked. *While commenting, talking in the chat or in the message wall, KEEP YOUR LANGUAGE CLEAN! (not trying to sound rude) *No spamming or trolling. *Please don't talk rude in the comments or spamming. If doing this, a comment will be deleted by an admin. *Do not edit someone page without permission. But at least if there is a misspell word that you can edit. *Before pubilsing your fanon page, you need to add a category named "Fanon Stuff" which all the people can look at it. **But if you don't know how to add a category, it's fine. *Do not make fan-fictions that has nothing to do with "Happy Feet" because, you will get blocked for 1 month. *Do not use curse words in your fan-fictions, but "stupid", "Piss", "Crap", "Damn", "Idiot" or "suck" is allowed since Ramón says, "This Place Suck!" in Happy Feet Two. *The characters or stories you made from deviantArt are allowed in this wiki if you want to. **And it has to be yours. *Locations from the real world are allowed in this wiki but, it needs to have information from Wikipedia and have the section "Appearances in Fanfictions" if you want to put your location in a story. **Please be sure to see this blog. *Fan art you have like from Newgrounds, deviantArt, and in here are allowed in this wiki, but it has to be added ONLY on the official characters like Mumble, Erik, and much more. *If you read a fanfiction story here and you don't like it, DON'T WATCH IT. Watch something else like "Happy Feet: The Christmas Special". *No sockpuppeting allowed, doing this can cause you to be blocked for two months. ---- Happy Feet Wiki Visit our Non-Fanon wiki related to Happy Feet and you can see official stuff from the movie, "Happy Feet" Always remember and when you make a page from the Happy Feet Wiki, Do Not Add Fanon Stuff. ---- ---- George the King Penguin (or George the Elder) is a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is a old king penguin elder who is the leader of King Penguin Land. His heartsong is "Shine Supernova" by Cody Simpson. Read more > ---- *If your not good at drawing, you can take pictures from the movies and re-design by tracing them. **You can also take pictures of penguins from the real-world but they have to be traced and re-design them as Happy Feet style. **You may also take requests from people to make but it has to be related to Happy Feet. *If you want your character or fan-fiction to be featured as a featured article every next month, you must have a picture of your character or a fan-fiction and also information about it. *If there is a character that is already used, you can make your own version of yours and add it in the disambiguation pages. *On deviantArt, there is also bases that has something to do with "Happy Feet" but you must give credit and ask permission before using it. *If your a admin or not an admin when your fanon page was edited from a vandal, please be sure to contact an admin or the founder to lock your page as a source. *For now on, the creator of this wiki will fix all of the grammer errors to make all of the pages perfect. *A new background is finally made with two more characters like Sven and Atticus and thanks to our staff JoePlay for creating our new background. ---- The Happy Feet Fanon is always looking for help. If you visit the fanon wiki, please contribute. There are many ways of helping: you can create your own characters, places and fanfictions. If you are not really into creating fanon stuff, you can always help out others by fixing grammar and adding pictures to pages. You can also visit other fanon wiki websites if you like to. Note: We also need at least one more admin to help us make the wiki perfect. Category:Browse